The disclosure relates generally to rollable optical fiber ribbons and more particularly to rollable optical fiber ribbons that utilize low attenuation, highly bend insensitive fibers with a large mode field diameter. The disclosure also relates to densely packed cables utilizing the low attenuation, rollable fiber optic ribbons discussed herein. Optical cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of fields including various electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical cables contain or surround one or more optical fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable.